


Normal

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square: Alpha/BetaWritten for @salveenas-personal-blog





	Normal

Dean can smell him.  
  
He doesn’t smell like an Omega - Betas never do - but that doesn’t matter because Castiel is mostly human now and he smells like the most delicious thing Dean has ever encountered - sweet and warm, a little woody. Caramel and cinnamon and something Dean can't place but absolutely loves. Better than any Omega, better than _anyone_ Dean has ever met.  
  
What makes it even worse is that Castiel is fucking gorgeous, especially in the morning when he's soft and sleepy and his hair is a mess. He’s dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants Dean’s pretty sure are his own. They sit low on Cas’s narrow hips, revealing a tempting band of skin Dean wants to taste.  
  
Cas closes the fridge loudly, startling Dean from his reverie. The ex-angel runs a hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess than it was before, and sighs.  
  
“There’s coffee,” Dean offers, wary after his last experience with just-woke-up Cas.  
  
“Did you make it or did Sam?” Cas asks, squinting at the pot.  
  
“Sam did.”  
  
Cas nods and begins pouring himself a mug. “Good. His coffee tastes much better than yours.”  
  
Dean pouts as Cas adds his usual dash of creamer to the drink, trying to ignore the inch or two of lower back he can see where Cas’s shirt is riding up. “I make perfectly good coffee.”  
  
“Oh you do,” Cas agrees. “Sam’s is just better.”  
  
As he speaks, Cas tugs the hem of his shirt back down. Dean almost whines as his peek at secret territory is taken away, but he manages to muffle it with a bite of toast. Cas’s eyes flick over to him, though.  
  
“Are you all right?” Cas asks, lifting an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dean manages a nod. Cas looks skeptical as he leans against the counter, stretching the arm not holding his mug above his head. His shirt shifts again, revealing the muscles of his belly and a tight V disappearing into his pants. Dean’s eyes snap down to it before he can stop himself.  
  
This time Cas definitely notices.  
  
“See something you like?” Cas asks, tone teasing and more than a little flirtatious.  
  
Dean meets his gaze, a little surprised. Cas is smirking.  
  
“See something you want?” Cas continues.  
  
Dean swallows hard as Cas pushes away from the counter and crosses the kitchen to stand between Dean’s knees. Dean gazes up at him as Cas curls one hand around the back of his head.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Cas says, voice leaving little room for argument.  
  
Dean hesitates. He can’t help it - Cas is Beta, Dean is Alpha, things aren’t supposed to work this way - but when Cas takes Dean’s hand and puts it on his waist, just under the hem of his t-shirt, that’s it.  
  
Dean surges to his feet, sliding his arm around Cas’s waist and pulling him in close. The skin of his lower back is soft against the callouses of Dean’s palm.  
  
“You sure you want this?” Dean asks, voice low and husky. Their faces are inches apart.  
  
“I want this,” Cas growls. “What’re you gonna do about it?”  
  
What is Dean gonna do about it?  
  
Dean kisses him, hard. Cas kisses back, just as hard. Dean groans as Cas’s fingers dig into his t-shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
“I think,” Cas murmurs when they come up for air, “we should take this to your room.”  
  
Dean grins. “Sometimes, Cas, you have the best ideas.”

* * *

“ _Fuck_.”  
  
Dean arches up into Cas’s hands, the scratch of fingernails down his chest making his cock throb inside of Cas.  
  
“So good for me,” Cas coos, sliding his hands back up to pluck at Dean’s nipples. “Who would’ve guessed that the big bad Alpha hunter would submit so beautifully for a beta.”  
  
“Cas,” Dean gasps, digging his fingers into the powerful thighs bracketing his body. “ _Please_.”  
  
Cas leans down to kiss him, slow and soft, and rolls his hips back on Dean’s cock. “Patience, Dean. You’ll get what you need.”  
  
Before Dean can move or respond or really do anything, an invisible force pins his wrists to the pillow above his head. Panic wells up for a split second before he realizes it’s Cas’s Grace.  
  
“Holy shit,” Dean breathes, arms flexing even though he knows there’s no escape. Something about that knowledge sends a spike of arousal through his core.  
  
Cas doesn’t reply. Instead, a tendril of Grace touches Dean’s inner thigh. His breath catches as the tendril creeps upward, worming it’s way between his cheeks and pushing into his hole.  
  
“ _Oh my god_.”  
  
Cas grins, carding one hand through Dean’s hair. “Relax, Dean. Open up for me.”  
  
Dean draws a shakey, but deep, breath and the tendril pushes deeper. It’s thin - probably about the size of a finger, which is kind of what it feels like - and somehow lubed up. The tendril - finger? - curls upward and Dean’s whole body jerks with a cry. Cas hums, clearly pleased with himself, and the tendril - definitely a tendril - begins to thicken. It twists and thrusts gently, working Dean open and drawing soft sounds from his throat. His body arches and flexes beneath Castiel, helpless to do anything else, and he can already feel his knot swelling. He's never knotted a beta before.  
  
Cas’s hand shifts to cradle Dean’s cheek, guiding him into a messy kiss. “Such a good Alpha."  
  
Dean gives in easily to the kiss, allowing his body to melt into Cas's power. Maybe it's not normal, an Alpha submitting to a Beta like this, but since when have their lives ever been normal?


End file.
